Family Deception
by Flame girl 123
Summary: Kassy's life is just getting back to normal, she's living at the Archive with her cousins, Cameron and Jonathan Black. When her father, William Jackson, world's most wanted jewel thief, comes back into her life, and is arrested by the FBI. He wants her to steal a hidden diamond for him, what will she do? This is my sequel to my story, Family Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight chill in the air, Kassy leaned against the metal railing. The wind blew, cutting through her long, dark purple, down jacket, and she pulled the warm fabric tighter around her. It was a clear night, with millions of twinkling stars shining against the canvas of a velvety black night sky. Kassy let out a deep sigh as she looked up at them.

"Kassy, why don't you come inside," Jonathan said, and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty cold out here," Kassy said with a sigh, and she followed Jonathan inside.

Cameron and Kay were sitting on the couch, by the fireplace, but they both looked up, when Kassy came in, concern written on their faces.

Jordan came from the kitchen, holding two steaming cups of hot cocoa, he gave one to Kassy.

"Thank you…" she said, taking the cup.

She took a sip of the chocolaty liquid, feeling its warmth.

"Mmmm…" she loved hot cocoa.

Kassy looked up, "What...guys, I'm okay, really, I'm not going to fall apart just because he's all of a sudden here...after almost a year and a half…no, I'm fine, everything's...fine." Kassy said, not very convincingly though.

…

 _( A few hours ago)_

Jonathan and Cameron had decided to do a magic show together, in New York, for one night only, and Kassy was excited to be performing with them.

The people were clapping for Cameron and Jonathan's last magic trick, when Jonathan said,

"Before we say goodnight, New York, we would like to perform one last magic trick for you...Kassy, would you come back out on stage, please," Jonathan asked, turning back toward the curtain.

Kassy came out from behind the curtain, and walked over to Jonathan, whispering in his ear, "I didn't rehearse another magic trick with you guys."

"Don't worry about it," Jonathan whispered back, "This one's for you."

Kassy looked over at Cameron, giving him a confused look, but he just gave her a playful wink, before he turned back towards the crowd in front of him...

"You all know our cousin, Kassy, give her a round of applause," Cameron addressed the crowd.

It was like thunder, when the crowd began cheering and clapping, Kassy couldn't help but smile, as she walked to the center of the stage.

"Kassy, there's always been something you've wanted to see again, something you saw when you were a little girl…" Cameron asked.

"Yes, the Northern Lights, I saw them when I was a little girl, and they were beautiful," Kassy said, remembering how the lights had seemed to dance around her, in the night sky.

"Well, I think everybody here would like to see the Northern Lights, am I right?" Cameron asked, smiling and looking back towards the crowd.

Everybody cheered and clapped, and a few people yelled out, 'Yes'

"So, Kassy, Johnny and I, we're going to bring the Northern Lights to _you_ , so close your eyes…" Cameron told her.

Kassy eagerly closed her eyes, excited to see what Johnny and Cameron were going to do.

The lights around the stage dimmed, and pretty soon, even though her eyes were closed, Kassy saw the faint glimmer of bright green.

"Open your eyes…" Cameron whispered to her.

Kassy opened her eyes, and saw, to her amazement, that she was standing amidst a kaleidoscope of deep greens and purples, the lights were dancing around her.

Kassy stood there, memorized by the lights, they only stayed a few minutes before they disappeared.

The stage lights came back up, and Cameron turned to the crowd, saying, "Goodnight, New York!"

Jonathan, Cameron, and Kassy took a bow, and waved to the crowd, before disappearing behind the curtain, bringing the show to an end.

"How did you guys do that?" Kassy asked, she was still wearing the biggest grin.

"It's magic," Cameron told her, smiling, as he gave her a playful wink.

"You guys were great," Dina praised, as she, Jordan, and Gunter walked up.

"Thanks D." Jonathan said, smiling at Dina.

Jonathan had really enjoyed doing the show, with Cameron and Kassy.

"Yes, Kassy, you were really great!"

Kassy's breath hitched in her throat, and she turned around at the familiar voice.

"Dad…" Kassy breathed.

"Hi sweetie…"

"Can we talk?" William asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_She pulled the warm fabric of her light purple down jacket tighter around her, as she shivered against the bitter cold. She looked up at the velvet black night sky, adorned with millions of twinkling stars, to many to count, she knew, she'd tried._

" _What are you doing out here?"_

 _She simply turned, and smiled, the stillness lasting for only a moment longer, and then the sky was filled with color._

…

 _Ding..._

The sound of the elevator doors opening brought Kassy back from her thoughts. She closed her eyes for a moment, before forcing herself to open them, and step off the elevator.

She stepped out into the fray, Cameron and Jonathan right beside her. She took a deep breath and let it go.

Cameron went to go find Kay.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, "we don't have to do this, we can go home, if you want," he told her.

"No, no, Kay said he wanted to talk to me, before they send him to jail, besides, I need to talk to him too," Kassy told Jonathan, "but thank you."

"Any time," Jonathan told her.

Just then, Cameron and Kay came walking towards them, and Kay led them to the interview room that William Jackson was waiting in.

Kassy looked in through the window in the door, her father was sitting at the table, his handcuffed hands sitting in his lap.

Taking another deep breath and letting it go, she looked back at Cameron, Jonathan, and Kay, and said, "Well, here goes nothing," and she pushed the door open.

William looked up, as his daughter entered the room, and he smiled when she sat down across from him.

"Well, I'm here, Kay told me we only have a few minutes before your transfer," Kassy told her father.

"Kassy, how have you been?" William asked.

Kassy stared blankly at him for a moment, before her blue eyes began to sparkle with unfallen tears…

"Well, Dad, let's see...um, well, you disappeared, and I went to jail, and then I helped the FBI get the Himalayan Pink Diamond back, turns out it never left the museum in the first place, then Mom showed up, shot Cameron Black, my cousin, oh, did I forget to mention that I found out I have two cousins, Jonathan and Cameron Black, that I never even knew about, anyway, Mom shot Cameron, threatened to kill him, so I end up giving her the Pink Diamond, she disappears too, turns out she's working with Bennett Chambers, the owner of the diamond, to frame me, and to sell the diamond overseas and collect the insurance money, we track them to Paris, along with my half sister, whose name I still don't know, we switch out the real diamond for a fake, but then my dear half sister tries to steal the real diamond from me, but I was one step ahead of her, and she ended up sailing away with a fake diamond."

"Woah, it sounds like you had quite a time," William said.

"Yeah, well, I would have told you about it, if you would have come back, sent me a letter...something," Kassy told her father.

"Kass, I wish I could have, but I couldn't risk reaching out."

"So why now...why come back now," Kassy asked her father, "the FBI arrested you, you had to know that was going to happen?"

William looked down at the table, "I wanted to see my daughter," he said, looking up at her, and Kassy felt brand new tears spring up in her eyes, and she smiled, "and I need you to do something for me," and just like that, Kassy's smile fell, as she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not stealing a diamond for you, Dad," Kassy informed her father, and she turned towards the door.

"Wait, Kassy, you don't have to steal it, it's hidden somewhere, I want you to find it," William explained.

Kassy turned around, "where is it?"

William just took out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Kassy.

Kassy took it, and quickly slipped it into her jeans pocket, before Kay opened the door.

"Bye, Dad," Kassy said, with a touch of sadness in her voice, and she turned back around and gave her father a tight hug, her blue eyes shining with tears, and she didn't care if they fell.

Kassy ran into Jonathan and Cameron's awaiting arms, she cried for a few moments, as they wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Let's go home," Cameron whispered in her ear.

"Kassy?" Kay called, and Kassy stopped and turned back to the agent.

"What is it, Kay?"

"William, he gave you something, what was it?" Kay inquired, walking up to Kassy.

Kassy reached into her jacket pocket, and took out a folded piece of paper, "Just this."

She handed Kay the folded piece of paper, and then got on the elevator with her cousins.

When the doors closed, Jonathan asked, "Kassy, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kassy asked, innocently.

"Kassy, we know you didn't give the piece of paper William gave you to Kay, you slipped that paper into your back jeans pocket, the paper you gave Kay, you took from your coat pocket."

Kassy thought for a moment about telling Cameron and Jonathan about what her father wanted her to do, finally she decided to tell them.

"...My father hid a diamond somewhere, and he wants me to find it!"

Jonathan gave Cameron a look, and Cameron asked, "Are you thinking about trying to find this diamond?"

"Thinking about it," Kassy answered.

"Kassy, no, what did we say about stealing?"

Kassy let out a deep sigh...

"You said, _'No stealing'_ , but this isn't stealing, it's finding...after it's been stolen," Kassy told Cameron.

* * *

~So what do you think so far, where do you think the diamond is?~


	3. Chapter 3

_The sky was overcast, the clouds were dark gray, and threatening a downpour any minute. It had started to drizzle, and she pulled at the hood of her pink raincoat, she walked as fast as she could down the rain soaked sidewalk._

 _The apartment was dark, and empty... like she'd expected, though she had secretly hoped that her father would be there. She ran her hand along the wall and found the light switch. Flickering light flooded the small apartment, she took off her drenched raincoat, and hung it on the coat rack beside the door._

...

The sky was beautiful, it was a kaleidoscope of every shade of blue that she had ever imagined, evening was just beginning to touch the sky, as she could see a faint star shining amid the sea of blues. She smiled to herself and sighed, as she looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"Kassy, aren't you cold," Jonathan asked, as he came to join her out on the porch. He had brought her coat with him, and handed it her.

"Thanks," Kassy said, smiling at Jonathan, she took her coat from him and slipped it on.

"Just a few more minutes, I love the look of the sky," she told Jonathan, and returned her attention to the evening sky. The darkness was just beginning to chase away the kaleidoscope of blues, as more twinkling stars appeared on the velvet canvas.

 _Kassy let out a deep sigh, as she leaned against the railing, looking deep into the night sky..._

"You can't go after the diamond, Kassy, it won't make your Dad stay," Jonathan said gently.

"I know," she said in no more than a whisper, turning around to look at Jonathan, tears sparkling at the corners of her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's just…" Kassy gave a sad smile and shook her head, "I'll give Kay the real note when she gets here."

…

Cameron was sitting on the couch in the Archive, he had suggested that Johnny go out and talk to Kassy, while he waited inside for Kay.

So when there was a soft knock at the door, Cameron just assumed that it was Kay. He got up from the couch, and walked over to the door…

"Hi Kay," he greeted, as he opened the door.

"Hello Cameron," a very familiar voice answered.

Cameron's eyes filled with fear and confusion, as he stood there, face to face with Mystery Woman.

" _Jon…"_ was all Cam was able to call out before Mystery Woman sprayed him in the face with her knockout spray, he stumbled backwards and grabbed for the coat rack beside the door, causing it to crash to the floor.

Cameron felt the edge of the couch behind him, and tried to grab hold of it, but everything went dark, and he fell, hitting his head on the corner of the couch.

"Oooh, Cameron, now that's going to leave a mark," Mystery Woman said to the unconscious magician, before she motioned to one of her goons, who was standing just outside the doorway, to get Cameron.

Mystery Woman then closed the door, and went back outside to where her goons had already loaded Cameron into a black van.

 _..._

"Cam, is Kay here?" Jonathan asked, as he and Kassy came back inside.

"Cam…?" Jonathan called out, wondering where his brother was, but then he saw the coat rack, knocked over and broken on the floor.

"What happened, where did Cam go…?" Kassy asked, her eyes scanning the empty living room. Then all of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello…?"

"Hey sis, it's been awhile," MW answered.

Immediately, Kassy stiffened at the sound of her sister's voice,

" _What_ do you want, and where's Cameron?" Kassy demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, Cameron's fine, he's...sleeping right now," MW told her sister, while she looked back at Cameron slumped over, unconscious, in the back seat.

"What do you want?" Kassy demanded again, anger rising in her voice.

"Ohh, I think you know what I want, your father hid a diamond away somewhere, and he wants you to find it for him, well, when you find it, I want you to give it to me," MW spelled out her demands.

"Okay, okay," Kassy agreed, "Just don't hurt Cameron."

"Oh, I won't, just as long as you follow my rules, and bring me the diamond," MW threatened/assured Kassy.

"How will I find you?" Kassy asked.

"I'll be in touch," MW said, and with that, she hung up.

Jonathan looked over at Kassy, and asked, even though he knew the answer, "MW has Cameron?"

Kassy just nodded.

"She wants the diamond, doesn't she?"

Kassy nodded again.

"Yeah, she won't hurt Cameron, just as long as when I find the diamond, I give it to her," Kassy told Jonathan.

"Then let's go find that diamond." Jonathan said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Some time ago...**_

 _She placed the beautiful pink lace bookmark inside her book, saving her adventures for another day. She opened up the top drawer of the small wooden night table, and tucked her book away, then she turned off the reading lamp, that sat atop the table. She stood up and stretched, she hadn't realized she'd been reading for hours. There was just enough light coming from the crack beneath the door, that she found her way across the room, she looked through the keyhole to make no one was outside in the hallway, and pushed the door to her secret room open, and silently tiptoed back to her bedroom._

 _She closed her bedroom door, and slipped off the beautiful silver key necklace from around her neck, the key to her secret room, she admired the beautiful silver necklace for a moment, the key was very ornate looking, and at first glance, you would never think that it actually unlocked anything, let alone a secret room. She smiled to herself, before she hid the necklace away in her jewelry box._

" _Elizabeth," her mother's voice reached her ears, and she looked up to see her mother, standing in the doorway, a gentle smile gracing her face…_

" _Have you been reading this whole time?"_

 _Elizabeth just looked up at her mother and smiled._

…

Kassy sat at the oak table in the middle of the room, she looked around, the walls were painted a dark burgundy, and the wooden floor was a rich, cherry mahogany.

Jonathan and Kay were waiting out in the lobby for her, Jonathan had asked her if she wanted him to come in, Kassy had looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I'm fine," she had said.

 _..._

 _Back at the Archive, after Jonathan had told Kay that MW had kidnapped Cameron, Kassy had read the note that her father had given her, at the FBI station, it had just said the name of the bank, and the numbers; 2854, the number of a safety deposit box that William had at the bank._

 _..._

"Ah here we go," Violet, a young woman worked at the bank, said, coming into the room, smiling at Kassy, as she set a long silver box on the table, and unlocked it.

"Take all the time you need, Kassandra," she said.

"Thanks," Kassy said.

Kassy waited until Violet left, before she looked inside the box, finding a beautiful dark pink velvet jewelry box.

"Wow," Kassy breathed to herself, as she set the jewelry box on the table and opened it, finding a beautiful silver key necklace, laying in one of the pink velvet compartments.

Kassy took the beautiful silver necklace, letting it dangle in front of her face, admiring the beautiful, ornate looking key, dangling from the silver chain.

Looking back inside the the jewelry box, she saw that there was another note, she read it.

…

 _Kassy, sweetie, this jewelry box is very special, it belonged to my mother, your grandmother, Elizabeth Black, and believe it or not, this key necklace actually opens a secret room in the Hideaway, where I've hidden the diamond for you to find._

…

Kassy's blue eyes sparkled as she slipped the silver key necklace over her head, put her grandmother's dark pink velvet jewelry box, in her dark purple backpack, and stood up from the table.

She found Jonathan and Kay in the lobby.

Kay, noticing the smile on Kassy's face, asked, "Did William put the diamond in the safety deposit box…?

"No, that would be too easy, Agent Daniels, but I know where we need to go to find it," Kassy told Kay, holding up the note. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

"Hey, that's pretty," Jonathan said, noticing the silver key necklace around Kassy's neck, "Was it in William's safety deposit box?"

Kassy's hand went up to her neck, and her fingers wrapped around the silver chain, and she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as she told him…

"Yeah, it belonged to my...well, our grandmother, _Elizabeth Black_."

…


	5. Chapter 5

Kassy walked along the broken pathway, lined with tiny purple flowers growing up through the cracks, of the Hideaway. She imagined her grandmother, Elizabeth, walking along the same pathway.

…

 _Elizabeth plucked another beautiful yellow daisy, she smiled as she admired its beauty, and then turning back and skipping along the pathway, she sat down on the top porch step, and began plucking the delicate yellow petals, softly speaking to herself, 'He loves me, he loves me not,' as the petals, one by one fell around her._

 _She was so focused on what she was doing, she didn't see him, and she jumped at the sound of his voice…_

" _Hi, Elizabeth, what ya doing," he asked...it was the cute boy from down the street, he and his father and mother had just moved here, his name was Jonah Black._

" _Hi, Jonah," she said, and a light pink hue graced her cheeks, when she looked up at him._

" _It's a wishing game, see, you pick a flower, and you make a wish on each petal as it falls, and when the last petal falls, that wish will come true," Elizabeth explained._

 _Jonah looked around and spotted a little purple wildflower, "What do you wish for," he asked, picking the flower._

" _Anything you want," she laughed._

 _Suddenly, Elizabeth looked up at him, catching his bright blue eyes…_

 _Before he looked away, all nervous, saying…_

" _I...I have to get home...sorry...umm, here," he stammered, handing her the purple wildflower._

 _She watched him as he practically ran back to his house, then she looked at the purple wildflower, she leaned into the flower, smelling its faint, sweet scent, before plucking the last petal from her yellow flower, and whispering to herself…_

" _He loves me!"_

...

Kassy's fingers wrapped around the silver chain of her grandmother's key necklace, as she climbed the the staircase, following Kay and Jonathan, being careful to avoid the broken and missing steps.

"Wow, I can't believe our grandmother lived here," Kassy sighed, excitement lighting her voice, as she looked at Jonathan.

"Kassy, focus please, where do you think Elizabeth's secret room is," Kay asked.

Kassy frowned, and walked over, running her fingers along the wall, she knew that the door to her grandmother's secret room probably wasn't that far from her bedroom, because her father had gone on to write in his note that his mother loved to escape into the hidden room to read.

Kassy's eyes flickered from Elizabeth's bedroom, and she imagined her grandmother, as a little girl, skipping down the hallway to unlock her secret room.

She walked in front of Elizabeth's bedroom door, and began skipping down the hallway, stopping and looking down, there, hidden, almost painted into the wall was the little keyhole.

Kassy frowned, when she didn't find a door knob, but that didn't stop her, she slipped her grandmother's silver key necklace from around her neck, wrapped her fingers around the ornate key, and let out her breath, as she heard a faint click, unlocking the door and allowing entrance into Elizabeth's secret room.

Kassy jumped back slightly as the hidden door opened a few inches from the wall, she gently pushed it open a little farther, and went inside…

"Come on, this is amazing," she breathed, as she looked around the room, her eyes instantly catching sight of a decorative, wooden night table sitting in the corner, with a light blue lamp sitting on top of it.

She walked over to the wooden night table, and opened the top drawer, finding an old book with a beautiful pink lace bookmark, placed between the pages, tucked safely away. She looked at the book, _'The Wind In the Willows',_ Kassy closed her eyes, and imagined her grandmother, as a little girl, coming in here, and just reading for hours.

"Wow," Kassy breathed, and she slid her dark purple backpack from her shoulder, unzipped it, and put Elizabeth's book inside.

" _Where's the diamond?"_ Kay asked, as she came into the room, followed by Jonathan.

Kassy swung her backpack back over her shoulder, and frowned as she looked around the room, she had thought that it would be obvious where the diamond was...like she'd unlock the door and there it would be, on a pedestal in the middle of the room or something.

Then her eyes caught sight of the bookshelf, standing against the back wall of the room, its shelves lined with books, she walked up to the bookshelf and ran her finger through a thin layer of dust, it was dusty from being in the room, but something told her that her father had just recently moved this bookshelf in here.

Searching the titles of the books, she realized that each book had a number in the title.

Taking her father's note out of her backpack, she read the numbers to his safety deposit box,

"2854," she read, and then looked back at the books, searching their titles for the numbers that matched...

"There you are," she said, as she found the book titles with the right numbers in them, she then arranged the books to read, 2854, and as soon as she placed the number 4 book in place, she heard a faint click from behind the bookshelf.

"Jonathan, help me move this bookshelf."

Kassy and Jonathan moved the bookshelf, to reveal a door behind the shelves. Kassy took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob, and when she opened the door, she gasped, because sitting on a pedestal, beneath a glass case, was a sparkling light, almost pale blue diamond.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow," Kassy breathed, as she stepped into the hidden room behind the bookshelf, and carefully lifted the glass case.

Kassy lifted the the light, almost pale blue diamond from the pedestal, and admiring its beauty, as it sparkled even in the dim light of the room.

"The Sky Diamond," she breathed out its name, as she twirled the diamond in her hand, transfixed by its beauty, she slid her backpack from her shoulder, and unzipped it, to place the diamond inside.

"Okay, so now that we have the diamond, I guess we just wait for Mystery Woman to call," Kay questioned.

Then as if on cue, Kassy's phone rang, she grabbed it from her back pocket, the display said Mystery, the name she had assigned to the number which was now calling her, since she still didn't know her sister's name, she smirked, as she answered her call…

"Hi Mystery," she chirped.

Kassy could just see her sister rolling her eyes...

"I'll stop calling you that, when you _finally_ tell me your real name," Kassy teased.

Kassy knew very well that her sister would never reveal her true name, not even to her own sister, no, it was too much of a closely guarded secret, one that MW had kept to herself for a long, long time, and Kassy had already doubled crossed her sister by giving her the fake diamond in Paris...no, her sister would never reveal her name.

"Yes, I have the diamond...wait, a plane, okay, I'll be there," Kassy agreed, as the call ended.

Kassy put her phone back in her pocket, and looked up at Kay and Jonathan.

"Kassy, you can't go alone," Kay said.

Jonathan could tell that Kassy was planning on taking the diamond and running from the room, "Kassy, don't do this," he said, as he moved closer to her, but not in time.

She swung her backpack over her shoulder, and ran as fast as she could, closing the door to Elizabeth's secret room behind her. Trapping Jonathan and Kay inside.

…

Cameron's eyes pried themselves open when he heard Kassy's voice.

"I have the diamond, let him go!" Kassy demanded.

...how did I get here...Cameron wondered to himself, he looked around the airplane hanger, he didn't remember coming here...then he heard MW's voice…

"Now, you didn't think this was how it was going to go...I let Cameron go, and you run off with him and the diamond, although I don't think Cameron's in any condition to go very far on his own," MW said, looking over at Cameron, who was looking pretty unsteady on his feet.

"No, you give me the diamond first," MW said, looking back at her sister.

Kassy looked over at Cameron, one of her sister's goons were holding him up, he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Fine," Kassy smiled, and she threw the diamond towards MW, only it wasn't really the diamond, it was the coin Jonathan had given her.

It caught MW off guard, as the coin fell to the ground, as Kassy sent a shower of playing cards flying into the air.

Cameron was able to elbow MW's goon in the stomach, and punch him in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards, trying to catch his breath, while holding his injured nose, Cameron was able to get away, and he stumbled towards Kassy, falling against her.

And in all of the chaos, Mike and a few other agents ran out of the plane, and surrounded MW and her goons.

Kassy helped Cameron to the car, her cousin looked like he was about to fall asleep, and Kassy feared that Cameron had a concussion.

She looked back towards her sister, another agent was just tightening the handcuffs around MW's wrists, and she locked eyes with her sister, for a moment before turning away.

"Here," Mike said, as he handed Kassy her coin.

"I think Cameron might have a concussion," Kassy told Mike.

"I'll...I'll be fine," Cameron told them, and he looked up at Kassy.

"Kassy, that was great!" Cameron praised his cousin.

"Thanks," Kassy said, and a light pink blush graced her cheeks.

"Umm...Kassy, where's Kay and Jonathan?" Mike asked.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Kassy took a deep breath and let it go, before she slid the ornate silver key into the keyhole, and unlocked the secret door, when she opened the door, Kay was standing there, arms crossed, looking pretty mad.

"What the hell, Kassy?" Kay shouted, walking out of the room, causing Kassy to take a few steps back.

"Now, before you get really mad at me, let me explain," Kassy began, but Kay's stare cut her off, and she looked down at the floor.

"Just tell me one thing, you didn't give MW the diamond, did you?" Kay asked.

Kassy looked up at Kay, and her bright blue eyes twinkled as a smile grew on her face, and she said, "Nope, I didn't do that," and she produced the Sky Diamond in her hand, for Kay to see.

Kay took the diamond from Kassy's hand.

"I think I'll just hang on to this," she said, smiling at Kassy.

…

Jonathan hurried downstairs, concerned when Kassy told him that Cameron might have a concussion.

Cameron was lying on the couch in the living room, he was almost asleep when Johnny gently shook his shoulder.

"Johnny, I'm tired," Cameron whined, batting Jonathan's hand away.

"I know, I know you are, but you might have a concussion," Johnny told his brother.

"I'm fine Johnny, I'm fine, I just hit my head on the edge of the couch, in the Archive, when MW sprayed me in the face with her knockout spray," Cameron explained.

"Hey, look at this!" Kassy exclaimed, as she picked up a thick, dusty pink photo album, that she noticed sitting by the fireplace.

She decided to take it back to the Archive to look at later.

…

Kay had decided to take the diamond back to the FBI station, and to make sure that MW didn't cut another deal, while Jonathan, Cameron, and Kassy went back to the Archive.

Cameron and Jonathan sat on either side of Kassy, on the couch, and Kassy got the dusty pink album out of her backpack and balanced it on her lap.

Cameron hadn't been at the bank when she had looked through her father's safety deposit box, and found the necklace that had belonged to her...well, their grandmother, Elizabeth Black. So she showed Cameron the note her father had written and put in his safety deposit box at the bank for her to find, along with the necklace.

She and Jonathan both told him about Elizabeth's secret room, in which William had hidden the Sky Diamond. Kassy showed Cameron the book that she had found in the drawer of the wooden night table.

"I think this must have been her favorite book to read," Kassy said, as she laid the old book down on the glass table beside the couch.

"No fair, I want to see Grandma's secret room," Cameron whined.

Jonathan and Kassy just laughed, and promised to show Cameron the secret room, when he was feeling better.

Kassy, then opened up the old, dusty pink album that she had found, and began flipping through the pages one by one, they were full of old, black and white pictures. There was a picture of Elizabeth standing on the grand staircase, looking back and smiling at whoever was taking the picture, Elizabeth sitting on the couch in the beautiful living room, reading a book, the fireplace, with pine boughs and pine cones adorning the mantel for Christmas, and in one picture, Elizabeth and her mother, Katie, were decorating a beautiful, 7ft tall Christmas tree. Then Kassy came across a picture of Elizabeth and a young boy sitting outside on the top step of the porch, the names beneath the picture read, Elizabeth and her friend, Jonah Black.

"They look happy," Kassy commented, as she began looking at another picture of Elizabeth and Jonah sitting under a flowering tree, having a picnic. They looked like they were laughing and just having a fun day.

Kassy came to the last picture, and closed the dusty pink album.

"I can't believe Dad never told me...well, then again, he never told me about you two, so I guess I can believe it," Kassy sighed.

"Hey, you know what, I think we should fix up the Hideaway, just like it was in these old pictures," Cameron said, pulling Kassy into a side hug, and earning a big, bright smile from her.

"I think that's a great idea!" Kassy beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kay was sitting in her office, working on some case reports.

The city was alive outside her window, and she listened for a moment, to the rush of the cars on the busy street below, and the echoing call of a siren far off in the distance, before deciding that she needed a cup of coffee, so she stood up from her desk chair and stretched, before walking out of her office.

Deakins caught her as she was walking back to her office, "Kay, we need to have a word," the older, red haired agent said.

"Okay," Kay said, she took a sip of her coffee, and followed Deakins into the briefing room.

A man with short brown hair, and brown eyes, stood up when the two agents came through the door.

"Agent Daniels, this is Joshua Barrett, he works at the New York National Museum, he discovered something rather interesting about the Sky Diamond when it was returned to the museum last night," Deakins paused for a moment and cleared her throat, before continuing,

"The diamond that was returned to the museum last night, was a fake."

"H...how is that possible," Kay asked.

"Well, apparently, the dipulcate diamond was made so well that to the untrained eye it would look real, it was actually a large lead crystal, painted with translucent paint, sound familiar?" Deakins asked.

"Yes," Kay sighed, "I'll talk to Kassy."

Back in her office, Kay was just putting her long trench coat on, when her phone rang…

"Hello, Agent Daniels speaking," she answered, as she grabbed her purse.

…

Kassy was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking through the old, dusty pink photo album which had belonged to her grandmother. She loved looking at the old black and white picture of her grandmother and grandfather sitting on the wooden porch step, outside of the Hideaway.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, bringing Kassy out of her daydream, and she gently placed the dusty pink photo album on the glass table beside the couch, before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Oh, hi Kay!" Kassy smiled, but then she saw the look on the agent's face, and her smile fell.

"Tell me you didn't do it, Kassy, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with it?" Kay demanded, as she came inside.

Jonathan came into the living room.

"Hi Kay, what are you here?" Cameron asked, smiling at her.

"I'm here to ask Kassy if she knows anything about the Sky Diamond, that we returned to the New York National Museum yesterday, being a fake?" Kay questioned, looking directly at Kassy.

Kassy couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, wh...why would her father ask her to find a diamond that was fake...unless he knew that she wouldn't give the diamond to him...so he made her the distraction once again, having her lead the FBI to the fake diamond...wait...still if William had the real Sky Diamond stashed away somewhere...he was in jail...unless he escaped.

Kassy looked up at Kay, her eyes wide with understanding, she already knew the answer, but she asked the question anyway…

"Did...did my father escape?"

"Yes, he did," Kay told Kassy, realizing that she didn't have anything to do with this...any of it.

Kassy walked back to the couch, and flopped down among the pillows, burying her face in her hands for a moment, before looking back up at Kay.

"I must have been the distraction again…" Kassy told her.

Kay came over, and sat down beside Kassy on the couch.

"Kassy, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you down to the station, we need to figure this all out." Kay said, her brown eyes full of sympathy.

"Okay...okay," Kassy said, standing up, and wiping a stray tear from her cheek, before following Kay out to her car.


	9. Chapter 9

Kassy was in trouble, she was sitting in an interrogation room, at the FBI station, her left hand was handcuffed to the table.

Apparently, Langston Chambers, Bennett Chambers' son, was, like his father, a collector of rare and beautiful jewels, and the rare Sky Diamond had been the star of his collection, which he had allowed to be displayed at the New York National Museum, and had been on the warpath, since it was stolen.

Kassy put her head down on the table, she was tired, maybe she could take a quick nap, before someone else came in.

"Come on, Kay, this is ridiculous, you know that Kassy had nothing to do with the fake diamond, or her father escaping," Cameron said, as he looked through the window into the interrogation room, where Kassy was sitting.

Kay, who was standing right beside Cameron, placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Cameron I know that Kassy didn't help her father escape, or swap out the Sky Diamond for a fake, but...without any proof that William has the real diamond...my hands are tied," Kay explained.

"I know," Cameron sighed, and looked up at Kay, his once sparkling blue eyes seemed tired, "It's just...Kassy was finally getting her life back, things were starting to get back to normal, after everything that happened in Paris with the Pink Himalayan Diamond...she's living with us at the Archive, she...she gets so excited when she really gets how to do a magic trick, she just...we can't let her lose all of that," Cameron told Kay.

"She won't lose that, Cameron, I promise," Kay said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Cameron really...really wanted to believe Kay, but this was looking like one of those times where something really was impossible.

…

"Kassy...Kassy, wake up…" Kay's voice broke through.

"Hey, Kay…" Kassy smiled, as she stifled a yawn.

"Kassy...we found evidence that William stole the real Sky Diamond…" Kay explained that after Mystery Woman had kidnapped Cameron, _again,_ that Jonathan had Jordan install a motion activated security camera in the Archive, and that they had caught William on tape, apparently William had placed the real Sky Diamond under the false bottom of Elizabeth's jewelry box.

…

So, with clear evidence that William Jackson had stolen the Sky Diamond without Kassy knowing anything about it...the DA dropped the charges, Kassy still had to wear an ankle monitor because she had _unknowingly_ helped her father, but if it meant that she could stay at the Archive with Cameron and Jonathan, where she wanted to be, instead of going back to jail, she'd take it.


End file.
